Just the one!
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: Cloud should drink more often! drabble Cloud and Aeris


Drabble #25: Wine

Summary: Cloud should drink more often!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix

* * *

Cloud sighed as there was a knock at his door but his annoyance soon faded when he saw Aeris enter with her hands clasped behind her back. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she had come to his room.

"Do you want to go downstairs for a bit?" she asked, brushing the hair from face and smiling a little. "There's a DJ on now," she added, hoping to convince him.

"Not really," he replied with a small smile. "It's not really my thing, you know?" She gave a small shrug and moved a little, except her steps were not towards the door as Cloud had expected but towards him, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, we could stay up here," she pressed, tilting her head to the side. Cloud gulped slightly and backed into the wall, not used to Aeris staring so directly at him.

"What?" he answered when her words finally sank into his mind.

The flower girl just grinned, which didn't help Cloud's nerves as she crossed the room to the small mini fridge that stood, humming softly, beside his bed. She knelt down and opened the door, pulling out a large bottle of white wine and taking two wine glasses from the table beside it.

"Now there's red wine too if you want that," Aeris insisted as she jumped onto the bed and handed him an empty glass. Cloud scratched the back of his head while he watched her but she didn't seem to be bothered by his eyes on her as she shifted her position and simply popped the cork off the bottle, releasing a small giggle at the sound.

"Hold out your glass Cloud," she said lightly, turning to him.

"Aeris I really am not in the mood to…"

"Oh come on Cloud, just the one drink. Everybody else is downstairs and I don't see why you have to miss out!"

"Fine!" he muttered. He wasn't in the mood for arguing tonight so he just handed over his glass. "But just the one okay?" he said as she handed it back. She grinned slyly and raised a brow.

"That's what they all say Cloudy boy, we'll see…we'll see," she replied. Cloud scoffed a little at her words, determined to stick to just the one glass of wine.

* * *

"Where's Aeris?" Tifa asked in exasperation, drumming her fingers on the bar as she glanced at the stairs every second minute. Beside her, Yuffie shrugged.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, she said she was going to get Cloud to come down for a few drinks."

"Maybe we should go and check on her," Tifa muttered, standing up. Yuffie rolled her eyes but did the same and she followed the older woman up the stairs of the hotel. They almost walked past the first room, which they knew was Cloud's, heading for Aeris' until they heard giggling. Glancing at Yuffie, who shrugged again, Tifa grabbed the doorknob and opened the door quickly, the movement causing it to slam against the wall.

Aeris and Cloud both looked up with matching grins and half-filled glasses in their hands. Cloud was sitting on the floor, underneath the window ledge and his eyes sparkled from too much alcohol. When the girls stared at him for a moment, he suddenly recognised them and struggled to his feet, wobbling a little, which caused him to grab onto the window ledge for support.

"Tifa!" he cried, throwing his arms out wide in a hugging gesture. "Yuffieeeeee!"

The ninja smirked slightly and brought her hands up to stifle her giggles as she leaned over to Tifa.

"Have you got a camera? This is so going to embarrass him in the morning!" she sniggered but it turned in to a yelp as Cloud grabbed their waists, pulling them both into a big hug.

"Aeris, how much has he had?" Tifa cried, looking at the flower girl. Aeris looked around her at the couple of empty wine bottles on the floor. She giggled slightly and shrugged.

"To be honest, not that much, I've had more," she replied honestly. Yuffie's eyes glinted mischievously.

"So, Cloud's a lightweight then?" she asked cheekily. Aeris laughed a little before holding her head.

"God, it's starting to affect me now," she muttered rubbing her temple.

"I'm so going to act as Cloud's alarm clock tomorrow. I'm going to set mine for five o clock just for the occasion!" Yuffie continued. Tifa rolled her eyes but she did have a small smile as Cloud walked back to his glass that was sitting on the window ledge.

"Yeah, I think Cloud should drink more often, I like this Cloud better," she joked, causing the other girls to laugh and Cloud to look cutely confused.

* * *


End file.
